My Girl
by dark-assassin1
Summary: My first fic, so please R&R. T/P. Trunks is mistakenly thought of as Pan's bf when Pan has had too much alcohol and collapses on the train.
1. When We First Met

**Disclaimer:  I do not own DBZ nor did I have anything to do with creation of it…blahblahblah…you get the drift right?**

**This is my first fic, so tell me everything you think about it!  If it sucks, please tell me!  **

**The ages aren't according to the original DBZ.  Trunks= 23, Pan= 21, Goten= 22, Bra= 20.**

**My Girl**

**Chapter One:  When We First Met…**

_This is how we met years ago.  It's hard to believe, but it was.  And it's hard to think that we haven't met again.  She was great.  Love and hell are alike.  The girl I loved would yell at me heaps.  But she still loved me and treated me with care…sometimes.  Where is she now when I need her?_

The fluorescent lights in the club flashed brightly and swayed from side to side.  The DJ was mixing songs together and people were pushing against each other.  Trunks sat at the bar, having a drink by himself and chatting to the bartender.

"So, Trunks, what have you been up to lately?  Any new girls in your life?" the bartender asked.

"Not yet Jerry, I just broke up with Julie last month. I doubt I'm ready for another girl like her."

"You sure?  I mean, I bet there's got about hundred girls reserving themselves just for you."

"Go back to serving those customers Jerry." Trunks turned his back on Jerry and stared at the crowd.  He noticed Julie sitting with another guy and making herself sexually appealing to the man.  "The poor boy doesn't know what he's in for." Trunks laughed and sipped his vodka.

Trunks finished his vodka and left the club.  He'd lost his license thanks to Julie getting him so drunk and had to catch a train back to apartment now.

"One way to Bradley Point." Trunks told the lady.  He got his ticket and ran for the approaching train.  He felt a little light headed and figured that after two vodka's you'd most likely end up like this, even with an extremely high alcohol tolerance.  

He looked around him and saw another girl he'd seen at the club.  She was worse off than him.  The girl looked at him and turned back, knocking her head on the pole.  An elderly woman with a walking stick searched for a seat and Trunks wondered, _I wonder which one needs a seat more…the drunk girl that'll end up with a giant bruise on her head or the poor old woman who's hunchback will just get worse if she walks like that._

The girl glared at the two students that were making out on the train and walked up to them.  "Hey!  You two!  You students?"

The boy looked at her.  "Yeah, you want some?  Cause if you do, you'll just have to wait your turn."  He gave her the rude finger and the girl giggled.

"Get off your fat arse and let the old woman sit down.  Next time you hire a prostitute, make sure you take her home before you do anything will you?"

The girl's eyes slimmed and she stood up.  "You bitch!  Just because-"

"Good girl, now you try boy.  It's your turn.  Or did your mamma never teach you?  Well, by the looks of your size, she probably never did.  I can already guess that you have ten rolls of fat underneath the oversized t-shirt of yours."

The boy went red in the face and stood up.  He dragged the screaming girl away with him and changed carriages.  Trunks laughed and watched the old woman sit down.  The girl stayed where she was and swayed gently, as if rocking herself to sleep.

Trunks stared at the girl for a few minutes and noticed that she was about to throw up.  _The poor old woman!  Should I do something?_  Trunks smiled and shook his head.  The girl swallowed what was about to come up and suddenly his stomach lurched.  _Gross!  Absolutely sick!  The girl smiled to herself and closed her eyes.  Then she blew.  Puke went everywhere, most of it landing on the old woman._

The old woman sat, shocked and looked up at the girl.  "You stupid fool!  You're drunk!" she cried.  In response, the girl threw up some more and stepped back.  She turned around and found the she was facing Trunks.  _Shit.  She's gonna throw up on me now. _ Trunks stood back.  The girl came towards him and grabbed his arm.  She smiled at him.  "Hey there darling."  The girl collapsed on the floor.

The old woman turned to Trunks.  "GET THIS OFF ME!"

Trunks looked at the girl on the floor and the old lady.  "I don't know her."

"SHE'S DRUNK!  YOU LET HER GET DRUNK!"

"But I don't know her."

"SHE CALLED YOU DARLING.  NOW GET THIS OFF ME!"

Trunks didn't argue any further and took some tissues from his bag.  "Uh…here…clean yourself." Trunks turned away.

"And pick up that girl of yours and take her home.  Look after her next time!"

Trunks was about to say that he didn't know her but the old woman had already left.  _Now what Trunks?  _He sighed and picked up the girl

"Next stop Bradley Point." The overhead speaker sounded.  Trunks grunted under the weight of the girl and waited for the doors to open.  As soon as the train stopped, Trunks ran out and waited for everyone to have left the platform.  _Now I can leave this girl here and have nothing to do with her ever again.  She's quite pretty.  _He left the girl on a bench and walked down the platform stairs.  _Now I feel guilty.  And what's that girl gonna do?  She could get raped! Trunks turned around and went back to get the girl._

"My back!" Trunks cried when he had dumped the girl on his bed. "Ow, ow, ow!"

The girl rolled over and whacked his head with her hand.  "The stupid girl!"

The next morning Trunks found that he head rolled off the couch and onto the floor.  The girl kicked him and he opened his eyes.  "Eh?"

"Who the hell are you?" she said, calmly and sat on the coffee table.

"What?"

"You took me here.  I don't know you.  I don't know where I am.  I don't why I'm here.  I don't know what happened.  Now you're gonna tell me or I'll kill you."

"You can't kill me.  I'm stronger than-" Trunks paused and watched the girl take out a butcher from behind his back.  "That's my knife!"

"It's mine for now.  So tell me everything." The girl sat on the table and studied her reflection in the knife.

Trunks told her the story and hoped for some kind of thanks.  The girl looked at him.  "You expect me to believe that I got drunk and you actually carried me back to your house because you were so kind?"

"Well, yeah." Trunks nervously ran his hand through his lavender hair.

The girl laughed and stood up.  "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I usually go to the café downstairs."

"Well you're eating cereal and fruit salad today.  Nice and healthy."

"But-"

"NO BUT'S!" the girl yelled with a vicious and controlling power in her voice.

Trunks stared.  "What's your name?"

"Pan and you're Trunks."

"Yeah.  How'd you-"

The bathroom door burst open.  "Good morning Trunks!" Goten said wearing a towel around his waist.  "You didn't come back till pretty late last night…woah.  You look completely wasted!" Goten laughed and looked up to see Pan standing in the kitchen.

"Hi.  I'm Pan."

"I'm Goten.  Are you and Trunks going out?  How come you never told me Trunks?"

"We're not going out.  We just met!" Trunks said.

"Right.  I get it.  So she's your 'one-night stand', eh?"

"No!" Trunks and Pan said in chorus.

"So you slept with each other, and NOW you're gonna start dating?" Goten asked.

"No!" the two cried again.

"Now I'm confused." Goten scratched his head and walked to his room muttering to himself.  "So if they aren't going out and…"

"What cereal do you like?" Pan asked, as if nothing had happened.

"I like Coco Pops or Frostie Flakes."

"Well, now you're going to eat Just Right!" Pan glared at him.  "You don't even have Just Right.  Go and buy some."

"Then I might as well go and buy breakfast!"

"No time for that.  I have classes at 2 today.  It's already 11." Pan took out some fruit and started chopping them into pieces.

"This'll take longer." Trunks said.

"Didn't you hear what I said?  Go and buy some Just Right!" Pan glared at him.

"Yes mother." Trunks mocked Pan and stood up.  "I'm going to freshen up."

"Me too." Pan put down the knife and walked to the bathroom.  "Oh sick.  I have puke all over my top.  You have anything I can borrow?"

"My sister might."  Trunks went to find Bra.  "Hey Bra?"

"Yeah?" Bra turned around.  Bra had blue hair, unlike Trunks and a beautiful face.  She had a love for shopping and knew where to get everything at cheaper prices.

"There's a girl here, called Pan.  She needs to borrow some clothes."

"Pan?" Bra stood up.  "Where is she?"

"In the bathroom."

Bra ran to the bathroom and opened the door to find a wet Pan wrapped in a towel.  Pan screamed.  "Bra?" She said.  "Hey!" the two girls gave each other a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Bra asked.

"Ask your brother." Pan glared at Trunks and Trunks walked away.

"You two are going out?"

"NO!" Pan yelled.

"Alright…well, lets get you some clothes."

"I thought you lived with your other friend…Fiona."

"I did…until I moved in with Goten."

"You two are going out?"

Bra blushed and nodded her head.  "Well, do you have class today?"

"Yeah, I just changed uni's."

"Again?"

"What do you mean again?"

"Isn't this the third time you've changed?"

"So I got thrown out a few times…"

Bra laughed and took Pan to her room.  "So, is today your first day?"

"Yep."

"Well, you need to make a good impression." Bra studied Pan's body then opened her closet doors.  Pan froze and stared at the great number of clothes in Bra's walk-in-closet.

"You wear that much?" Pan fingered the clothes.

"No.  But I just like the look of it." Bra laughed and started finding clothes for Pan to wear.

After an hour, Pan came out wear a singlet top, denim jacket and a pair of cord flares.  Her hair had grown out since she was little and could now be tied back, so Bra had done exactly that.  "There you go Pan.  Aren't I a magician?"

"I could have done this in ten minutes!" Pan rolled her eyes.

"Well, you wouldn't have gotten the same effect..."

"What effect?" Pan said.

"You'll see."  Bra opened her bedroom door and took her to the lounge.  "Hi Trunks!"

Trunks waved his hand though his head stayed focused on the TV screen.  Bra walked in front of the TV and Trunks just moved his head and told Bra to move.  Bra sighed and walked back to Pan. "Now it's your turn."

"My turn to what?" Pan said and considered ringing Trunks' neck.

"Stop him from watching TV!"

"But that's impossible…guys are like…attached to the TV.  If TV's were living things, they'd marry them!"

"Correction, if it weren't against the law they'd marry a TV even if it weren't a living thing." Bra pushed Pan in front of the TV.  Trunks frowned and looked up to see Pan.  "Wow…Pan…you look…different."

Pan stared at Trunks.  "Different?"

"You look…nice."  Trunks stared at Pan and noticed how beautiful she was when she wasn't completely pissed or drunk.  "You look really nice when you're not drunk or annoyed."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No!" Trunks winced.

"Good.  I have class in a while.  I want a lift there."

"I'll give you one."

Pan stalked off and followed Bra back to her room.

_She was gorgeous. _Trunks told himself.

_He's quite cute when he's tidied himself up._ Pan blushed at the thought.


	2. That Evil Girl

**I don't own DBZ, nor did I have anything to do with the creation of it….etc….yeah, you get it, right?**

**I'm hoping to get more reviews on this, but thank you for those who did review it!!**

**Once again, the ages are as follows:  Trunks=23, Pan=21, Goten=22, Bra=20**

**Chapter 2: That Evil Girl…**

A blonde haired guy fox whistled to Pan as she walked down the new corridors of her university.  Pan's eyes slimmed and she considered punching him in the face, but thought better of it.  _As Bra said "You need to make a good impression." _ Pan sighed and continued walking to her next class.  _I need a break.  Uni SUCKS!_

Pan decided to skip part of class and take a quick break outside.

"Well, hello.  Shouldn't you be in class?" Trunks looked up from his cloud of cigarette smoke.

"Shouldn't you?" Pan retorted, disgusted with him.  "You shouldn't smoke either, you'll die of lung cancer."

"Big deal.  Enjoy life while you can is my motto." Trunks took another puff of his cigarette.

Pan shrugged.  "If you wanna enjoy your short life and suffer the last ten years with cancer and probably high blood pressure, be my guest Trunks.  It's your choice."  She sat down and drank some of her water.

"Like you care." Trunks turned away and stared at the clear sky.

"As long as it keeps Bra happy, I care.  But otherwise, I couldn't care less." 

"Cruel, heartless and evil girls."

"Stupid, immature and brainless boys."

"So not true."

"You wanna bet?" Pan looked up at Trunks with an evil grin.  Before Trunks could reply a girl ran up to Trunks and grabber his sleave.

"Hey there Trunks!" the girl had brown hair with red streaks in it and violet eyes.  Even compared to Bra she was beautiful.  She wore an extremely short skirt and a top that showed her flat stomach.  A pair of sunglasses hung from her shirt and she wore about ten layers of make-up.  _Typical little flirt…maybe she doesn't realise that her clothes shrank in the wash.  Or she could be a tart._  The girl flicked her hair and gave a dazzling smile to Trunks, her large eyes filled with adoration.

"Uh…Hey Rachel." Trunks smiled and scratched his head.  His face was flushed and he looked down at the girl with shock.

"Are you busy this afternoon?" the girl swayed her hips and pulled her glasses down revealing something that made Trunks's face turned a brighter red.

"Um…yeah, sorry.  I have to take my…uh…cousin Pan to go and buy some textbooks…yeah…" Trunks laughed nervously.

The girl looked disappointed but kept a smile on her face.  "Oh that's okay.  I just thought we could go to the beach because I bought some new swimmers…" the girl turned around, still clinging to Trunks arm.  "So, you must be Pan.  Trunks's cousin?"

Pan had an evil tint in her eyes and laughed.  _Stupid fool should have never made me part of this.  But I'll see what I can get out of it.  Pan smiled brightly and batted her eyelids.  "Sure am!" she said with a perky voice and stood up.  "Hi Rachel.  It's nice meeting you.  Do you have classes now?"_

The girl was shocked with Pan and paused for a second.  "Oh, sorry, yeah.  I'm meant to have Business Studies right now…but you know…I just needed a break."

"Really?  Great!  I'm meant to have Business Studies too with someone called Professor Blumpton."

"That'd be my professor." Rachel said.

"Well, do you want to go to class now?  We might as well make SOME of it." Pan stuck her hips out and flipped her hair.  She walked up to Trunks and whispered something in his ear so that Rachel couldn't hear, but it made Trunks's face go red.

"Um…sure Pan, whatever you say!" Trunks grinned though a bead of sweat dripped down.

"Great!  Thanks sweetie!  Love you HEAPS!  You go and buy the flowers…uh…I mean textbook and I'll...do stuff…study you know." Pan said and strutted off.  _This is sweet!_

Rachel looked hurt and let go of Trunks's arm.  "You could have at least told me the truth instead of let me make a fool of myself." Rachel walked away from Trunks and ran after Pan.

"So how long have you two been going out with each other?" Rachel asked Pan, slightly too eager for Pan's liking.

"Oh…About a month now.  But Trunks denies it.  Male race…they don't deserve such fine creatures such as ourselves!" Pan laughed.

"Mm…but he's so cute and he has a good body.  The only other decent guy I know is called Goten.  He's already with a girl called Bra.  My EX-best friend."

**Okay, I didn't right one of those little things which tell you what will happen in the next chapter…partly because I didn't have a clue either! ^-^ ß(how cute is that face?!) Well…I guess next chapter you'll find out what happened between Bra and Rachel and what Pan is REALLY up to by pretending that Trunks and her have gotten together.  Sorry if it doesn't sound interesting, but I'm really bad at doing this stuff!!  Anyway, I hafta go to bed.  Good night!  And once again, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Lotsa**** Luv,**

**                        dark-assassin xoxo**


	3. Hey Sweetie!

I don't own DBZ nor did I have anything to do with the creation…and so forth… 

**Well, thank you to the reviewers! =)**

**Hmmm…what was I going to say?  I haven't got a clue actually…hahaha…I have a poor memory.  Oh yeah!  As one of the reviewers wanted to know, Pan and Goten aren't related…sorry I didn't point it out before, but thanks for asking.**

**Ages (again) are- Trunks=23, Pan= 21, Goten=22, Bra=20**

**Chapter 3: Hey Sweetie!**

The class had finished and Rachel and Pan had decided to go to a café nearby for a drink. "So, how do you know Trunks?" Pan asked as she stirred her iced coffee.

"Oh…Bra's brother and all you know?"

"Yeah, Bra's a friend of mine."

Rachel's face twisted in disgust.  "She WAS a friend of mine."

"What happened?  If you don't mind me asking…"Pan pushed her hair out of her face and put on a bright smile for Rachel.

Rachel simply nodded her head and sighed.  "Well, Bra and I met in high-school when we were in yr11.  She'd just changed schools and I had been told to 'look out for her'.  So, I did exactly that.  We became close friends and then she met Goten.  Oh, I didn't tell you.  Goten and I had been going out since yr8 and we had become the "hottest couple" in high-school.  Strange, I know.  Wait, do you even know Goten?"

"Goten? Yeah.  That's Bra's boyfriend.  They live together with Trunks now." Pan sipped her drink.

"Well, he USED to be mine.  When Bra met him, I could tell Goten saw something in her and I got a little…protective of what was mine.  Bra and I were still great friends, but she would always ask whether Goten was coming anywhere and looked disappointed if I said he wasn't.  I figured she liked him, but I didn't confront her because I was worried that I was being too…I don't know the word…"

"Never mind, keep going."

"Well, sometimes I'd find Bra and Goten by themselves discussing things and I'd just freak inside…like I felt I was completely losing him!  Eventually I confronted Goten and he thought I was over reacting way too much.  So he told me that he needed some air and that maybe a break would do us some good.  Of course that break still hasn't ended and I'm not sure it even will!  Isn't life just full of surprises…" Rachel slumped and rested her head on her arms.

"Some surprises are good…" Pan patted Rachel's hair.

"And some are bad." Rachel straightened herself up.  "Someday I'll find Mr. Right; even if it is still Goten…I'll get him back.  I'm just as good as her, and I say the break needs to end soon."  Her eyes glistened and her voice had turned malicious, as if there was another Rachel lurking inside.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Pan shook Rachel's arm and was actually afraid of someone for the first time in her life.  Okay, her mum chasing after her around the house with an electric fly swat when Pan was four didn't count.

"What?  Oh yeah!  Sure!  I'm fine!" Rachel was back to normal and laughed with what could be called an angelic voice.

"You scared me for a moment…anyway, I need to go back home and study-"

"What are you really doing tonight?" Rachel cut Pan off.

"Huh?" Pan looked confused, and really, she was.

"You and Trunks- aren't you guys, like, doing something?"

"Oh!  That!  Yeah…oh shit!  I need to get back and start cooking!"  Pan grabbed her bag and took out a ten dollar note.  "Tell them to keep the change Rachel.  I really need to get back!"  Pan ran out of the café, leaving Rachel in a state of shock and raced for the approaching bus.  _Hmmm…what should I do tonight?  Attempt to cook something special for Trunks? Ha!  Waste of time on such a useless person.  Or I just might…_Pan got on the bus and smiled mischievously as she pondered over what she could do.

Trunks opened the apartment front door and found that it was rather quiet.  He looked around him and saw scented candles creating a romantic and dim lighting.  A table on the balcony was set for two and his stereo played some soothing music.  Roses covered benches, tables and shelves whilst there were petals scattered on the floor.  "What the hell?" Trunks scratched his head and threw his bag on the floor.

"Hey there sweetie!"  Pan came out of the kitchen wearing an apron on top of one of Bra's tight black dresses.  She was holding an oven try in which a roast chicken settled.

"Pan, since when did you live here?" he stepped back and helped himself to a glass of wine.

Pan came over and slapped his hand before he even managed to open the bottle.  "Don't even THINK about touching that bottle before you clean yourself up!"

Trunks glared at Pan's back as she walked off to attend to her chicken.  _It's as if she's my mother…or girlfriend.  Ew!  Hell no!_  Trunks shuddered at the thought and went to have a shower.

"Trunks!  Dinner's ready honey!  Hurry up before it gets cold!" Pan yelled from the balcony.  Trunks sighed and opened the bathroom door.  The strong scent over roses took over and he felt light headed.  "This girl is putting me through hell!"

"Hey honey." Pan said as Trunks walked onto the balcony.  "Did you get the flowers?  I wanted to make those the centrepiece for the table."  Pan looked up at Trunks with an innocent look on her face.

"Oh my.  I'm sorry darling, but I completely forgot!  Oh dear.  Please forgive me; I just assumed that this afternoon we were joking!" Trunks glared at Pan as she handed him a glass of wine.

"That's ok baby.  Come on, let's eat." Pan said, almost convincing Trunks that she actually liked him.

"Pan, will you snap out of this?  You hate me!" Trunks said when Pan took his arm and sat him down.

"I could never hate YOU sweetie!  You're my dream come true…" Pan whispered the last part into his ear, her warm breath making Trunks shiver.

"Seriously…get over it.  I didn't mean it."

Pan rolled her eyes.  "You must be delirious!  We've been going out for a month now and I've moved in with you!"

Trunks pushed his chair back and stood up.  "Fine, you do that.  As long as no one else knows, then I couldn't care less."  Trunks finished off his glass and walked inside.

Pan glared at him and followed him in.  "You had better that dinner HONEY!  I spent ages preparing it!" _Ages?__  Ha!  I used home delivery…close enough to ages anyway._

"You did not!  I saw the take away containers."  Trunks fell back onto the couch as the phone rang.  Pan went to pick it up as Trunks turned on the TV.

"Hello?  This is Pan speaking…oh, I'm sorry but he's busy at the moment.  You see, Trunks and I are just having dinner…oh sorry, it's a dinner for two.  Yeah?  Oh sure…Okay, well, after we eat, maybe we'll come…Don't worry, we were just sharing a few kisses…yup…uh-huh…okay then." Pan scribbled something onto a notepad.  "Yeah…okay…thanks…uh…Billy? Okay.  Thanks Billy."  Pan hung up and turned around to see Trunks staring at her.  "Sweetie, we have a party to go to.  Let's finish eating first, okay?"  Pan patted Trunks's cheek and strutted towards the balcony.

"What did you just do?" Trunks said.

"What?  Oh, I just told your friend Billy that we might show up at his party.  He wanted to have it here, but I told him we were having a romantic dinner together."  Pan flicked her hair and smiled sweetly.  "Is there a problem pumpkin?"

"You!  You are pure evil Pan.  PURE EVIL!  You must be the devil in disguise, or you just appeared to make my life hell!  I took you back to my place when you had drunk yourself unconscious and this is what you do to me?" Trunks sat on his seat and rested his head in his hands.

"Aw…my poor baby!  Listen, eat up and we won't go to that party.  We'll just spend a quiet evening at home together."

"No!  I'm going to that party…by myself too!"  Trunks stood up and went to his room.  He was in the process of changing into a black short-sleeved shirt when Pan came in.  "Do you mind?"

Pan giggled at Trunks.  _Nice body after all…Rachel was right.  "Honey, we're sharing the same bed so I'm guessing I'll see it sooner or later."_

"Piss off." Trunks buttoned his shirt and grabbed a jacket.

"That's not very nice.  Anyway, wait for ten minutes.  I'm coming too." Pan opened the closet and revealed her own clothing sitting inside.

"When- what…Shit!  Your stuff!  It's all HERE?" Trunks was shocked and froze.

"I had a little help moving my stuff.  Anyway, I'm going to change.  Go outside." Pan said patiently.

Trunks snapped out of his shock and looked at Pan.  "But Panny, we're sharing the same bed.  I'm gonna see it sooner or later."

"Fine then.  Stay, help me unzip my dress."  She turned around so that Trunks help her.  Trunks unzipped it and sat on the bed.  "Thanks dear."

"Well, aren't you going to change?"

"Aren't you a bit eager?"

"Aren't all guys like this?"

Pan grunted and put on a black halter neck.  "Tie it up would you?"  She walked over to Trunks so he could tie it for her.  Trunks grinned as Pan attempted to put on a mini-skirt without letting the dress slip down.

"Having fun Pan?" Trunks snickered.

"Anything to please my baby." She said sarcastically as she laid the dress next to Trunks.  She grabbed a jacket and walked out of the room.  "Come on Trunks, you don't wanna be too late.  These people wanna see us before they get drunk you know!"

Trunks stood up and grabbed his wallet.  _This is gonna be some party…damn her, now what am I meant to do?  I bet by now, the entire university knows- no, thinks Pan and I are together.  I hate that girl!_

**Ok, I didn't quite say why Pan was actually doing all this…but that's later on, sorry.  I guess next chapter? Well, I hope you liked this chapter, because I'm pretty bad at writing stories…just thought I'd give this a shot.  Well, thanks for reading it!  I hope you all have a really good day/night!**

**Lotsa luv,**

**                dark-assassin xoxo **


	4. Reasons

**Hey everyone!  OK well, one of the reviewers had a few questions.  No, none of the characters are saiyans.  I haven't quite figured out the whole Gohan, ChiChi and Goku thing…I'm not sure if that even comes into the story so I haven't really thought about it.  Really sorry about that…if I write another fanfic, I'll make sure that I think about the relations properly!! ^_^" Haha, I love these faces…*cough cough* sorry once again.**

**Oh yeah, one question from me.  What's "My Sassy Girl"?  I've never heard of it…but then again, I'm not Korean and I don't watch non-english movies…I hope I'm not being racist…**

**Well…I guess I should start writing, eh? Oh yeah…I need a disclaimer.  I don't own DBZ nor did I have anything to do with its creation…and so on.**

**Ages- Trunks=23, Pan=21, Goten=22, Bra=20**

**Chapter 4: Reasons**

The door opened and the place was full of flashing neon lights and a couple of the guys were trying to pick up girls.  A tall guy with brown hair had answered the door and greeted Trunks with a slap on the back.  "And you couldn't even tell me Trunks?  I'm insulted!" he handed over some plastic cups filled with beer.

"Tell you what?" Trunks shouted over the music as Pan and Trunks followed the brown-haired guy inside.

"What do you mean?  You've been dating Pan for a month and you couldn't even tell me!  Or was she so ugly that you just didn't wanna embarrass yourself?  Eh?"

Pan tapped the guy on the shoulder and said in a sweet voice.  "Are you dating someone?"

The guy gulped and shook his head.  "No way babe.  I've been waiting all my life for someone like you to come along."

"Awww…that's so sweet!  Pity I'm already taken then."

"Who you with?"

"This gorgeous lavender-haired guy right here." Pan smiled and took his arm.  "And next time you think about calling ME ugly, you better make sure I don't here it!  You arsehole!" Pan threw her beer in his face and stalked off.

"Shit.  Sorry man…I thought you knew she was there…" Trunks helped his friend clean himself up.

"I didn't even notice her man!  Next time introduce me to people would ya?"

"Sorry Billy.  Just as a warning, she's a vicious lil' girl, so be careful around her."

"How can you put up with her?  Or are you the guy with the mysterious powers that can calm her malicious powers down."

"Uh…she woke up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

"Lame excuse mate." 

"She's not that bad…"

"She sounded nicer on the phone, though kind of flirty.  Make sure you keep this one hooked, she's a babe even if she is evil." Billy punched Trunks arm and walked away to join a crowd of girls.  "Hello ladies!" Trunks heard Billy yell to them as he walked away to find Pan.

Trunks found Pan chatting to Rachel and had a sudden thought.  _Wow…she's beautiful.  Wait, what am I talking about?  She's a devil!  Trunks walked up to Pan and Rachel.  "Hey Pan, hey Rachel.  Pan, I was just wondering whether you'd be kind enough to dance with me."  He bowed to over-exaggerate things and Pan's eyes slimmed, whilst Rachel watched with despair._

"What?  Dance with you?  You must be-" Pan cut herself off, remembering that they were meant to be 'together'.  "Oh, sure honey.  I'd love to." She accepted Trunks hand and followed him to the dance floor. _ He has a really strong grip…I like it.  Pan!  What are you thinking?  You hate this guy!_

Trunks and Pan danced with each other until the song ended.  Then a slow song came on and the two looked at each other with disgust.  _If we don't hold each other close, people will guess we're not together…crap.  At least I can find out why she's doing this I guess… and it'd be nice to hold her close to me.  I've gone mad.  I actually wanna hold this devil close to me.  Trunks, what is wrong with you?  _Pan was about to walk away when Trunks grabbed her hand.  "Don't you wanna dance anymore?"

"I don't feel like it." Pan said and tried to pull away, but Trunks still held her.

"Just one dance and then you can do whatever you want and I won't give a damn." Trunks smiled.

"Fine." Pan said, rolling her eyes in the process.  Trunks held her waist and let Pan rest her head on his chest.  Pan smiled.  _This actually feels nice._

"So why are you doing this?" Trunks muttered.

"Doing what?"

"Pretending to be my girlfriend." 

"Because…well, firstly I need somewhere to stay.  Secondly, you're so easy to beat up.  And last of all, it's funny to watch you pretend to be my boyfriend." Pan smiled.

Trunks pushed Pan away a little bit and looked down at her.  "That's all?"

_I like you too.  No I don't!  Where did that come from?  _"Yeah, what else do you expect?"

Trunks frowned.  "I could dump you right now."

"But your friends would say you were an idiot for dumping such a gorgeous girl wouldn't they?  And Rachel would start hitting on you again and you'd actually have to tell her that you don't like her." Pan grinned.  _I actually feel kindda bad…this is so wrong; I can't feel guilty about THIS!_

"I never said I didn't like her." Trunks replied flatly.

"You implied it when you refused to go out with her."

"Maybe I will go out with her."

"Doubtful Trunks, very doubtful."

Trunks turned around and walked away from Pan.  She watched Trunks leave her and was a little shocked.  _Why'd he do that?  Did I do something wrong?  Pan shrugged and went back to Rachel._

Trunks sat outside and rested his head on his hands.  He pondered over his thoughts and had a conversation between himself for a while.  _Eh?  What was all that about Trunks?  _

_So she's using you…at least she's pretty.  Did you expect her to actually LIKE you?  Get real!  I swear she hates your guts!  _

_But the question is- do you like her?  I personally think you do- _

_No way!  I so do not like her.  She's evil and exists for the sole purpose of making my life miserable.  _

_But is she really making your life miserable? _

_I guess not…but she's still evil.  She's only ruined my social life and made my friends think I've manage to pick up a babe for my girlfriend._

_But you like her anyway, you'd let her get away with that._

_I don't like her!  Why can't you get that through your-_

_Trunks, this is stupid…you're more or less talking to yourself._

Trunks grunted and stood up.  He stretched his back and walked back inside.  Pan was having a drink and chatting to a guy from Trunks's Programming class.

"Hey Pan?  Listen, I'm gonna head back home.  You coming?" Trunks ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  _I should just dump her now.  Make life simpler.  If only…_

"What?  Oh, hey Trunks.  Daniel, this is Trunks, my boyfriend.  Trunks, this is Daniel.  You're going home now?  What's the time?"

"Hey Trunks, we already know each other from our Programming class.  It's about 12…" Daniel said, checking his watch.

"Really?  That's a bit early to be leaving a party…" Pan hesitated.

"If you wanna stay, you can.  I'm heading home though, I think someone put some bloody strong alcohol in my drink."

"You okay?  I'd better take you home…you don't look to good." Pan smiled at Daniel.  "It was nice meeting you Daniel.  I'll see you in uni some time."  She took Trunks's arm and they left the party.

"If you like him, then hurry up and break up already." Trunks said with a frown.

"I don't like him though." Pan sighed and Trunks snorted.

"Yeah whatever.  Let's just go home, or should I say let's go back to my place." Trunks shook Pan's hand from his arm and walked off, leaving Pan to follow him.

_He's pissed.  _Pan thought to herself and followed Trunks to the train station.

**Alright…I was running out of things to write, so I'm sorry if it's not that great.  Wellz, I hope you guys didn't think this chapter was that bad! .  Thanx for reading this and I hope you guys have a really good time doing whatever you're doing!  Next chapter SHOULD be about why Trunks is so pissed and whether he really does have feelings for Pan…and maybe even whether Pan has feelings for Trunks! (If I remember! =P)**

**Ok, thanx a lot!  Lotsa luv,**

**                                                dark-assassin xoxo**


	5. Love or Hate

**HEY EVERYONE!  Sorry for the long delayed update…all these assignments and schoolwork-ish stuff has suddenly caught up.  I'm so freaked out, because I have a dance assessment thingo on Monday!!  WISH ME LUCK! *crosses fingers* .    Well, how is everyone?   I hope you're all great and I hope you'll accept my apology for such a late update!!**

**I don't own nor did I have anything to do with the creation of DBZ…etc…**

**Ages are- Trunks=23, Pan=21, Goten=22, Bra=20**

**Chapter 5:  Love/Hate**

Trunks slammed the bathroom door and sat on the toilet.  _What a wonderful train trip…just remember, silence is golden.  She's using me!  Why do I put up with it?  Maybe I do…this can't be happening!  He flushed the toilet and turned on the bath taps.  Steam filled the bathroom and Trunks slowly undressed, too tired to even think properly._

"Trunks!  What are you doing in there?  I NEED to pee!" Goten yelled, banging his hand on the bathroom door, his other hand clutching his…uh…part.

"Piss off Goten…I'm taking a bath." Trunks slid into the bath tub and closed his eyes.

"But I REALLY need to pee!  Why are you taking a bath at this hour?  It's like, one o'clock in the morning!  GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Goten cried.

Trunks ignored Goten and took a deep breath to calm himself down.  _One, two, three…ahhh…relaxation._

"TRUNKS!  GET THE HELL OUTTA THE BATHROOM!  OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE CLEANING UP GOTEN'S MESS!" Bra yelled and whacked the door.

Trunks ignored the scream and continued to lie in the bathtub.  For a while there was silence, then a little rattle near the door caused Trunks to open his eyes.  _What are they doing?  Silence again and then a little click.  The door burst open and Goten ran in, is face red.  "TRUNKS!  YOU ARSEHOLE!" he cried before he lifted up the toilet seat._

"Do you mind?" Trunk said, trying to cover himself up.

"Don't worry baby, just remember, I'm gonna see it sooner or later!" Pan said as she and Bra walked in.  Bra patted Goten on the back and Pan walked towards the tub.  "Here, have a towel…hurry up and get dressed then go to SLEEP."

Trunks grunted and took the towel from Pan.  "Thanks sweetie…" Trunks quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and ran to his bedroom.  Pan followed him with a shake of her head.  _He's pathetic._

"Where are you sleeping Pan?  On the floor or in the lounge?" Trunks asked as he buttoned his shirt.

 "I'm sleeping in the bed you idiot.  We SHARE a bed…if you get the drift."

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you.  So take your pick.  Floor or lounge?"

"I'm the girl here, I get the bed."

Trunks glared at Pan before giving in; he was too tired to argue.  "Fine.  I'm sleeping on the floor."

Pan shrugged and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  Trunks rubbed his eyes and swayed slightly before he fell onto the bed.  _You're sleeping on the floor…remember…_Trunks lay his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.  _No!  Bed!  I mean floor!  Get…up…Trunks was in a deep sleep by the time Pan came back.  She smiled a little and laughed to herself.  __I'm not sleeping on the floor…she changed quickly, in case Trunks woke up and attempted to push Trunks off the bed.  _Damn, he won't budge!  _"Trunks!  MOVE!" Pan yelled into his ear.  Trunks simply grunted and rolled over, hitting his hand on Pan's head._

"Far out…" Pan groaned and pulled the blankets off Trunks.  She pushed Trunks a little bit and lay down next to him.  _I hope he doesn't move…or if he does, I hope he rolls off the bed.  Pan wrapped herself in the blankets and closed her eyes.  _Mmm…nice and warm.__

_It's cold now…where are all the blankets? _ Trunks groped around the bed for a sheet or something and found a lump.  _Those must be the blankets…warm…wow, it's cuddly.  Who cares, I like it.  Trunks wrapped his arm around the blankets and fell asleep again._

_Pan and Trunks were holding hands.  The two of them were together and happy.  It had been a year since they'd first met and Trunks had planned something special for them.  He was taking her to a garden.  There were lilies and orchid's growing everywhere.  Pan laughed at something he'd said and squeezed his hand.  From her bag, she took out a present.  It was a little book.  Inside were all her thought since the day they had first met and a photo of the two from each of the twelve months they had been together.  Trunks loved it.  Something from the heart, he thought.  Trunks produced a small box from his bag and a bunch of tulips from behind him.  Her favourite flowers were tulips.  There was a tulip of each different colour and inside the box was a sliver locket.  Engraved on it where the initial's of Trunks and Pan and there was a photo of the two.  On the back of the locket was the word "eternal".  Pan smiled and a tear fell from her eyes.  Trunks pressed his finger against her tear and handed her a tissue.  I love you, Trunks thought…_

Trunks opened his eyes and found himself staring into the eyes of Pan.  Her eyes were wide with shock and it sent an uneasy shiver through Trunks's spine.  "Good morning Pan…"

"What are you doing?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"I…uh…what am I doing?" Trunks found himself whispering too.

"Your arm is around me." 

"Oh…it is?  Oh, sorry, it is…I'll just move it." Trunks began to change his position.

"No.  Don't.  I like it." Pan said and closed her eyes.  _Wow…she's beautiful.  Absolutely perfect, especially with the sun rising in the background.  This time Trunks didn't tell himself not to think like that.  __I'll never let you go…_

Trunks closed his eyes and smiled to himself.  _This feels so right._

"Trunks!  Pan!  Get up!  It's eleven o'clock.  Goten and I are going to go for lunch.  You gonna come?  Cause if you are, you have half an hour to get ready!"  Bra yelled as she ran through the corridor.

Pan moaned and rolled over.  Thump! "Ow…" Pan mumbled into her pillow as she lay on the floor in a painful position.  Her hair was puffed up and surrounded her face at all angles.

Trunks slowly sat up and crawled over to the other side of the bed.  "You okay Pan?  That must've hurt.  Need some help?" Trunks extended his arm.

Pan hit his hand and pulled the sheets off the bed.  "Go away…sleep…need sleep…"

"Pan…get up…don't you want lunch?"

"Get lost…" Pan groaned in anguish as she drifted into a light sleep.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders and stood up to stretch.  "Okay, I should change shouldn't I?" he looked around his room and laughed at the site of Pan huddled up in a ball on the floor, with the bed sheets surrounding her.   _Adorable._  He took out a shirt and pair of baggy cargos and changed.  Before he closed his wardrobe door, he noticed Pan's clothing.  Slowly, he fingered her clothes and smiled.  _It all fits in here perfectly…I wonder whether we're…together now?_

Silently he closed the wardrobe doors and left the bedroom.  Once he was in the kitchen, Bra came up to him.  "So you two are sharing a room now?  And yet you still say you're not together?  That's just wrong!" 

Goten came strolling up and wrapped his arms around Bra's waist.  "Exactly Trunks.  You don't sleep with a girl twice in a row and then say you aren't together.  It just doesn't work like that!" Goten laughed and Bra punched his arm, causing Goten to quickly shut his mouth and bite his lips to prevent a scream.

"Is that the only reason you're still with me?" Bra glared at Goten.

"Uh…maybe…" Goten laughed and received another punch, except in the stomach.

"Well, if that's the way things are…" Bra said and began walking to the door.

"No!  Bra!  I didn't mean it!" Goten pouted and Bra laughed.

"You're so stupid sometimes…" Trunks rolled his eyes and poured himself some coffee.

"Look who's talking?" Bra said and poked her tongue at Trunks.

"I'm stupid?  How's that possible?"

"Because you have the perfect opportunity to use your brain and get with the perfect girl for you…and you're letting it slip by!" Bra said.

"What?  How?" Trunks held is mug in front of him and took a sip.

"Who do you THINK I'm talking about?  You're sharing your bed with Pan…don't you think it's odd that you aren't together?"

"But we are together…didn't she tell you that?  Or didn't you hear it from anyone else?  Where have you people been?" Trunks smiled.

"She never told me that…does everyone know that?" Bra asked, a little surprised yet happy.

"I'm guessing everyone knows by now." Trunks replied and looked towards his bedroom door.  "I'm going to go and wake Pan up now, she's had an extra half hour, so she'll cope."

"Can't go for lunch without your sweetheart can you Trunks?" Goten teased.

"Course not.  What's the point of having a sweetheart when you can't spend time with her?" Trunks said as he disappeared into his room.  He turned around to find Pan staring at him and felt his face going red.  "Sorry!  Pan…I didn't know…uh…I'm going to go now."

Pan laughed.  "Get out before I beat you up," she teased.  "My bra could be very harmful you know!"

Trunks blushed even more and opened the door to leave.  As he closed it behind him, he heard Pan cry "And remember, next time knock before you enter!  Do I need to put a sign up?" he heard Pan laugh and couldn't stop feeling his cheeks burn.  

"What's wrong with you Trunks?  You're a bit heated up?  Something happen?" Goten nudged Trunks.

"Get lost Goten…" Trunks walked to the bathroom and splashed his face with water.  _That was strange.  I mean, the whole seeing Pan in her bra and underwear was disturbing, but the fact the she joked about beating me up when I'd seen her in her underwear?  THAT is the more disturbing part.  You'd think she'd be coming after me with an axe by now, or a machine gun.  But no!  She laughs and tells me that her bra could be a very harmful weapon…well actually, I think when she has I; the bra could be EXTREMELY dangerous…still…maybe she's changing for better…or maybe she's changing for worse…damn, I wish I could tell._

**Okay.  Not that great a chapter.  I know it took me forever to put this up!  I've just had so much stuff going on!  Sorry everyone!  Well, I hope you didn't mind this chapter.  I'm probably gonna take a while to get the next chapter up as well…haha, I'm really sorry.  Whenever I can, I'll write more for this fanfic.  Have a great day/night!!**

**Lotsa luv,**

**                 dark-assassin xoxo**


End file.
